Lightwood-Bane Chronicles
by lekhak
Summary: A series of Oneshots featuring the Lightwood-Bane family members, by that I mean Magnus, Alec, Rafael and Max.
1. Chapter 1

**I missed writing oneshots. They give me such a boost of positivity, without the stress that comes from writing a new chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. I feel like more Lightwood-Bane family stories will probably be coming up soon!**

Max glared at Raf, as a heavy leather jacket slammed on his face before he had the time to duck. His brother had been tossing clothes out of his closet for the past ten minutes, and Max really wouldn't have been as annoyed had it not been that he had been forced to sit and watch.

It was four in the morning, and Rafael was getting ready for his flight to the Buenos Aires institute. Max had been dreading this day ever since his brother had brought up finishing up his shadowhunter training abroad. He was officially seventeen, and one year before his training was officially complete, which meant it was the perfect time for him to leave New York and explore another institute for training. Of course, Max had tried to stay supportive, especially after their dads had been quite the opposite.

Well, Dad had been alright with his but Papa had complained, pouted, and even resorted to bribery for a whole two months before finally giving up. Unlike Raf, Max could kind of understand why Magnus Bane would have been so bothered by his seventeen year old son leaving for a whole year. He would be living for another eternity, and Raf was just a shadowhunter. He would definitely not.

Not that any of them really brought that topic up much, but he couldn't help but think about it now. He was only fifteen and nowhere close to understanding his papa's fear, but he had recently begun to acknowledge it. He already dreaded the day he would look in the mirror and realize that time had ravaged the world around him and left him untouched.

"It's going to be hot there. But Cristina said I should focus on my packing my gear." Raf was complaining, and Max just lay on among his brother's pile of clothes ignoring him. Raf rarely listened to Max's comments on clothing, he actually made it a point to criticize Max's sense of style. Ironic, because most of Raf's clothing consisted of gear which was supposed to be bland and monochromatic, but Raf had an ability to make everything look stylish. Something he had probably inherited from Magnus. Although, Max thought he did pretty well for himself, he wasn't absolutely hopeless like the other half of their parenting duo. "I don't have room for my knives!" Raf was now pulling weapons out of his already-packed suitcase.

"They'll have knives there." He could hear how surly his voice sounded, it had gotten more and more irritated as the weeks had passed but Rafael chose to ignore it.

"I know that. But I like mine, they fit my hand better." Raf twirled one on his fingers as if to demonstrate.

He had now run out of clothes to toss out of his closet and was stuffing things into a suitcase.

"I thought you'd packed your weapons weeks ago." Max commented, picking up a chakram dangerously hidden under the pile of clothing.

"Oh I wondered where that went." Raf grabbed the blade from his hand and stuffed it in one of the pockets of his suitcase.

"How do you plan on getting all of that through airport security?"

"Papa said he'd glamor my case." Max rolled his eyes and diverted his focus back on his phone, which he'd finally found under a pair of armored pants. Raf was annoyingly prepared, and it only worked to bother Max even further.

Raf continued shoving his gear and weapons into whatever bag had room, as Max tried to distract himself. It wasn't until the sunlight began streaming in through the thin curtains that Raf finally spoke up, about something other than his lack of clothing.

"I know you're not happy I'm leaving." Raf wasn't too much of a sharer, in fact, he tended to avoid talking too much about upsetting topics. So Max was surprised to hear him speak up, but he continued. "I just… really want to connect with the place I actually came from." His tone was almost pleading.

"I'm not not happy." Even saying those words Max could tell they were a lie. His dads had found him in Idris, but he hadn't had any kind of desire to study there. So what was the point of going all the way to Argentina when his home was here with them?

"I'll only be gone for a year, and you can visit anytime. You already know how to make portals, so really, whenever you want it'll be like visiting Auntie Clary." Raf reasoned, and Max felt a mix of irritation and warmth.

"I'm not mad." This time, the words felt like less of a lie.

"Papa is. I already feel bad for making him feel bad." Honestly, Max had never heard his brother speak so much about his feelings in his life. The surprise itself melted the annoyance that he had been building up in his head that entire morning.

"He'll get over it, just go to Buenos Aires and enjoy yourself." Max said, surprising himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Max knew he was brooding. He wasn't supposed to be, he was supposed to be excited and happy but he wasn't. Really, he was just nervous. It had now been twenty years since his father had passed away, and by the looks of it Raf was up next. Although, by the way the eighty-year old shadowhunter was currently waltzing around the ballroom it seemed Raf may outlive them all.

Their other father, Magnus, was spinning one of his great granddaughters around in the dance floor. They had tried to get Max to join in on the fun, but he hadn't really been in the mood for it.

The idea of mortality had been stressing him out lately, much more than he had let on to his family. He could see his grand-niece Jemma giving him a glare from across the room, she was still annoyed at him for something. He forgot what. It was odd how Raf's grandkids had developed Max's temperament. It came from him hanging around them as they were being raised, there wasn't really anyone more suited to being a babysitter for shadowhunter children than their immortal warlock granduncle.

Jemma was the one most like him, with her dark skin and curly black hair that shone exactly like Max's. The only thing she was missing was a horn and a shade of blue on her skin and he could pass her off as his own daughter. Well, maybe sister, because he had stopped aging at around his mid-20s and Jemma was now approaching her late teens herself.

"I heard you were a serial brooder." He heard a soft voice comment from behind him, and he turned around armed with a face of complete annoyance only to be greeted by a kind, beautiful and incredibly familiar face.

"Amelie." The last time he had seen her had been the day his father died, well, what he believed was the day his father died. He didn't really know what happened after she had come in and done her strange angelic magic. Both of his fathers had disappeared for weeks until Magnus had come back looking a bit haggard and with notice of a funeral in Idris. But he still remembered his shock at finally seeing her that day, after hearing stories from both of his fathers and Raf.

"Max." She acknowledged, snacking on a bowl of fruit she had picked up from the refreshment table. She was leaning casually on a table, dressed in a beautiful silver gown, and Max tried not to stare.

"Why are you here?" He blurted, worried that she would detect apprehension in his tone. She didn't seem to however, because she continued to stare at the dancers.

"I haven't been to Alicante in a while." Was her response. "I missed these weekly dances, you know?" She was looking wistfully at the crowd.

"You used to go to them often?"

She nodded. They sat in silence for a while, until she had finished with her bowl of fruit. "Ask me to dance."

He wondered if he was beginning to hear voices, or somehow he had wished hard enough that his desire had come true. He looked at the girl standing next to him and she was looking right back.

"I want to dance, ask me." She repeated.

"Do your angelic powers let you read minds?"

Her face broke out into a brilliant smile, only to be outshone by her laugh. "I have absolutely no control over my angelic powers in this plane." She continued to laugh and Max could feel himself blushing.

"Oh you're changing colors!" The girl's hand rose to his cheeks where he could feel his blood rushing and he was in complete shock.

"I'm not blushing." He protested, but it only caused her to smile bigger.

"I didn't say you were blushing, I just commented on how your cheeks went lavender." He tried to glare, but his brooding ability seemed to have been stripped from him.

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Dance!" Max felt her grab his hand, and he didn't protest as she lightly tugged on it to pull him to where his family was spinning around with the music. He was sure his entire face was a shade of purple as he blushed his way to where she led him. Ralf sent him an appraising look, and Magnus winked at him past his crowd of great-grandchildren.


End file.
